


Our bounds

by Petrified_poop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Possible nosebleeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrified_poop/pseuds/Petrified_poop
Summary: what happened to that ring Dean used to wear back in the day...maybe?!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Our bounds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I wrote this for a friend, hope you like it! Any suggestions, comments or requests are welcome. Please and thank you

"Okay Cas, so you can pop in tomorrow morning."

"Yes I'll just- "

Dean shut the phone. He was not in the mood. He just needed his one more beer before sleep. He ran a hand through his hair and took out a beer from the tiny motel's fridge. Fucking life....He unclapped the beer with his ring, then stopped.

_"So, you're gonna call me a girl and stuff...but eh, well, happy birthday."_

_"Sammy, I...OMG, yes!"_

_"Shut up jerk. I'm not proposing."_

He took a good look at the ring. The last reminder of him and his brother's relationship. Well to hell with that. It was the fucking apocalypse. That thing between them was over months ago. Dean wasn't even sure it had been there at all.

"Dammit Sam!" He sighed and took a swig of his beer. "You just had to go fuck a demon."

There came no guilty intake of breath. No pressure filled sighs.The motel room empty. Just silence. Yeah, so what if it stinged a bit when Sam was gone? But Dean hated it when he was feeling this weak.

_"You know, Sam, this was supposed to be the honey and cream time. Not a reminder of oh I forget you the minute you go to hell."_

Yes, he regretted it the moment it slipped out his mouth. The look on Sam's face was not worth it. God, he was so helpless. Their anniversary seemed like a dull joke now. Who was he kidding? That was not a healthy relationship, barely a relationship at all. It might have started as one, young and carefree, almost innocent too- considering all the taboo they crossed- but as days grew into months and then Stanford-Jess- and Dad...and now this?

Dean was just tired. He put the half empty beer aside. With another glance to the ring he tossed it in the trash can. "Sam can go suck it." He decided aloud and plopped on the bed. "You hear me? I don't even care. Whatever you want to do from now on. That's on you."

Dean closed his eyes.

_"You can't say that to me. After everything... Not after everything."_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Next time he opened his eyes, he was five years in the future.


End file.
